


Day 11: Hit in the back. Three times wrong

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Political Campaigns, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Табрис не простила Алистеру только этого. Но она все исправит._____________________________There is only one thing Tabris did not forget Alistair for. But she will fix that.
Series: Goretober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 11: Hit in the back. Three times wrong

В первый год Табрис ничего не говорит — слишком много происходит после Мора, слишком горько уговаривает не возвращаться в Вал-Руайо Лелиану, слишком сильно каменеет снаружи, словно Логейн не пошел на сделку с Морриган. 

Но в денеримском дворце иногда останавливается около зеркал: удивленно приподнимать брови, изображая подсмотренную у Шианни гримасу и косить под дурочку, словно она попалась страже, уже не выходит. Не выходит и толком хмуриться улыбаться — отчасти, ей хочется уподобиться в этом Шейле, но та уходит на озеро Каленхад вместе с Винн. Последняя шлет ей письма, прося не спешить вслед за Лелианой, а между строк читается: вы ещё успеете передумать. А ещё — просто живи, ведь это того стоит. 

И Каллиан терпит. Наведываеися в эльфинаж, после победы над Архитектором умоляет переехать Шианни и наблюдает. 

Алистер оказывается добр, это правда. Но слишком часто сдается на милость Собрания Земель: банны требуют возобновить договоры, кто-то, как доносит из дворца, ей Астис, ученица Зеврана, не против схемы Логейна с подпольной торговлей с Тевинтером, а кто-то — тайно пишут Аноре. 

Табрис вспоминает письма Дагны из Круга: тамошние порядки шокируют её, даже после всех каст и правил Орзаммара.

Полгода спустя возле Гварена тем временем стоят продовольственные обозы: слишком многие не хотят рисковать — впереди горят леса.

Тогда Табрис еще надеется: Алистер сможет, она сможет его убедить. Ей лень даже вздыхать на чье-то непонимание — все ведёт к катастрофе, а ещё одна такая лишит армии и так пострадавший от порождений тьмы Амарантайн. 

Алистер в ответ лишь задерживается с дочкой какого-то банна и обещает ей выпить ещё раз. Каллиан, костеря его недавно узнанными гномьми ругательствами, весь вечер пытается не орать:

— Да послушай, к чему все идёт! 

Но Алистер лишь отмахивается: что? Какой такой голод? В начале осени пойдут дожди и пожары не тронут поля Гварена! И да, там новые корабли для верфи, они успеют всех спасти!

Но Табрис, увы, оказывается права: вслед за пожарами на пашнях начинается голод, а он заставляет вспыхнуть ещё один бунт. Бунт пока кажется маленьким, но спустя пару недель у верфи привечают пиратские судна, а на подавление восстания оттягивают ту регулярную армию, которая так нужна Табрис.

На Собрании Земель она приходит молча. Стоит в стороне, вечером приходит в королевский сад за отчетом. Астис, намекает, что знает, куда уехала Эрлина и где имение Коутрен. Каллиан просит подумать, а потом кивает: да, передай им весточки. 

Делать что-то наперекор Алистеру ей совсем не хочется. 

Ей нечего предложить Шианни кроме Амарантайна и спокойной жизни. 

Но даже несмотря на все предосторожности, Каллиан не успевает. Алистер подавляет восстание, а наутро Табрис просыпается наполовину осиротевшей — именно так она ощущает себя, хороня Шианни. 

По её просьбе она уходит в увольнительную, просит помощи у клана Затриана и встретив Астис, ни разу не оглядывается на Денерим. 

На подъезде к Бресилиану она наконец объясняет явно подозревавшей её в намерении убить Астис: 

— Деньги вперед. Когда я упокою Шианни в храме, ты должна будешь найти имение Коутрен и убедить её вернуться. Эрлине отдай залог, чтобы была в Башне Бдения, легенда — потенциальное Право Призыва. Корреспонденцию оставлять лично мне в руки. За условиями — следить, ясно? 

Астис кивает белесой челкой и под видом паломницы уходит по Имперскому тракту. 

А Табрис смотрит на сверток с прахом и думает: надо же, как все просто. Жаль только, исправлять своё решение пришлось слишком дорогой ценой. 

***

Официально — она уходит искать лекарство от скверны. Но это лишь половина правды. 

Три раза она думала, что все ещё можно простить. 

Но сейчас Табрис шепчет сквозь скважину:

— Ваше Величество, будьте готовы! 

Конечно же, здесь все обставлено не хуже дворца — вместо койки Табрис, почитав письма Дагны, предоставила пять этажей башни и поданных слуг. Анора не могла бы этого забыть, а на других, лояльных ей Табрис не смотрела: кое-кто из них были против банны эльфинажа.

Но сейчас она проглатывает последнюю порцию противоядия и открывает дверь. 

Он разочаровал её как король, в отличие от яда в их вине. Как там, выпили вместе чашу? Ну и все, долг исполнен, она давно должна уехать в Андерфелс. 

За дверью слышится шорох и Каллиан неслышно отступает в тень. 

Если так вынуждает уже почивший правитель — она поможет Ферелдену так, чтобы это не стало ошибкой для кого-нибудь ещё.


End file.
